Harry Potter and the Life of the Protector
by teenwriter827
Summary: Harry Potter was raised to protect the innocent, make strong the weak, and vanquish the forces of darkness wherever they hide. I don't own Harry Potter, and the rating is subject to change. Will be deleting soon
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: A Soldiers Story

What if one thing about the Dursley's was changed. How would this affect Harry and his upbringing? What if instead of a Deputy Director for Grunnings, what if Vernon Dursley was a member of Her Majesties Armed Forces. What if he was an Army soldier, and raised both children on those values? Watch and find out.

 **Sunday, November 1** **st** **, 1981**

Vernon Dursley was a normal man thank you very much. Well normal Soldier. A member of Her Majesties Army for almost 10 years, he was well respected by his men. As a soldier, he'd appreciated the Potter Family. A family of soldiers, albeit a weird one, if he ever saw one. Because of that, he'd kept in contact with them, right up until they went into hiding nearly a month ago. While he thought they should've fought, he didn't really blame them. If what they said was correct, and the person they were fighting against was after their son because he supposedly had the ability to defeat him, then he would've went into Hiding as well. Therefore, when he woke up on the 1st of November, he was surprised to find a letter waiting for him and Petunia. Together they read,

 _Dear Dursley's,_

 _If you're reading this, then Lily and I have perished in the war. Dumbledore will more likely place Harry with you for the blood protection that this will provide. Please take our son, your nephew, in. Raise him as he ought to be raised. While the war may or may not have temporarily ended, something about the prophecy which forced us into hiding tells us that the war is not over. Undoubtedly, Voldemort will return. When we do not know, but if Harry has survived, he will come after him. He will need to be a soldier. It is not the life we wanted for our son, but it will be his life nevertheless. He's a Potter, and for more than One thousand years, the Potters have been at the forefront of any war that has been fought. Until the Statue of Secrecy in 1707, we fought in all of them. Even after, many a Potter fought in the wars. No doubt, he will be the same._

 _Train him. Love him. Tell him why we died when he's old enough to understand. If we are dead, it means that we were betrayed by someone named Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black, a fellow Auror, and Harry's Godfather, being how he is, will likely be thrown in Prison, blamed for our deaths. Please ensure that Dumbledore knows that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. He will understand. We've left instructions, things Harry will need to know before he goes to Hogwarts inside a trunk. We've also arranged for his upkeep to be added. I know that you do not suffer for Money as a Corporal of Her Majesty. But the Potter's are well off, and it will make it easier on you. Please take care of Harrison._

 _And his sister. We never got to tell you about her, but her name is Rosaline Lily Potter. The Goblin's at Gringotts will give everyone more information when our will is read, one week after our death. Please take care of our children._

 _Lord James Charles, and Lady Lily Rosaline Potter (Nee Evans)_

 _Duke and Duchess of Magical Lancaster_

The two looked at each other silently agreeing to take their nephew in, and do right by as was requested of them by their now deceased family. That day, they waited all morning and afternoon for this Dumbledore to show up. When he finally did, it was very late indeed, and they met him on the Porch.

()()()

"I should've known you would be here, professor McGonnagall."

"Are you really planning on leaving the boy with these Muggles?"

"Yes, I take it you don't approve?"

"Albus, they've done nothing all day! Why they even ignored their own son before pawning him off for the day."

"As would you, if your sister and her husband had died, and you found out by a letter." A new voice said. The two turned to see Vernon Dursley waving them in. "We got a letter from them. Are one of you Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "I am." Vernon nodded, "They said to tell you that a Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. Said you'd know what it meant. Also said that you'd throw the boy's Godfather in jail. Surely not without a trial. Where is my nephew anyways?"

"He's on his way Mr. Dursley, I assume that you will be taking him in?"

"Of course. He's my Nephew after all."

"Very well. Then I will be by tomorrow to talk with you and your wife about him."

"What about Rosaline?"

"Who?"

"The letter said that they had a daughter as well. Named Rosaline Lily Potter."

"I know nothing about-" a roar cut him off as Hagrid showed up. In his arms he carried two small bundles."

"Professor Dumbledore sir. Professor McGonnagall. Did you know about the little girl who was in the crib with Harry?"

"I didn't. Not until, Mr. Dursley told me about her." Though shocked Dumbledore hid it well. "Well, best get the two inside. It is a cold night after all." Vernon nodded and took the two babies from the giant. He went inside, and put them in the spare crib they'd got when they had Dudley. Then he and his wife went to bed.

 **Saturday, November 7** **th** **, 1981**

The next week had gone by quickly. A letter had arrived requesting that the Dursley's present themselves to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, for the will reading of the late Lord and Lady Potter. Dumbledore offered to meet them outside of the Leaky Cauldron as they could not enter without. Soon they found themselves hurrying through the alley to the white marble building where the funny little creatures were. Inside they met a group of people. Eventually they were led to a room by one of the creatures called, Smallfoot. The creature then said, "Welcome to the reading of the final will and testament of the Late Lord and Lady Potter.

 _I, Lord James Charles Potter, and I, Lady Lily Caitlin Potter Nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be our last will and testament, and all previous ones null and void._

 _First, If we are dead, that means our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew betrayed us. If this is the case, we leave you nothing._

 _To Sirius Orion Black III, we leave you 2 Million Galleons, and a wish to watch over our son and daughter._

 _To Remus John Lupin, we leave 2 Million Galleons and a wish that despite your furry little problem, that you'd be there for our children._

 _To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we leave 150 pairs of woolen socks. You often lament that you always receive books instead of practical things so there you go headmaster._

 _To Frank and Alice Longbottom we leave 1 million Galleons._

 _To Petunia and Vernon Dursley, we leave 1 million Galleons, and a wish that you'd watch over our children. We also leave a letter, detailing everything you need to know. And a trunk with everything you need. We ask that you don't separate our son and daughter from the wizarding world._

 _To Rosaline Lily Potter, we leave 25 Million Galleons, for her own use, a trust vault for while she's at Hogwarts, and into the custody of her older brother, as is Wizarding Customs._

 _To Harrison James Potter, we leave everything else, including the title of Lord Potter, Duke of Magical Lancaster, and charge of his sister, as head of her house._

 _We also hereby do declare Sirius Orion Black III as Regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

At this point, Petunia was crying. "How much is 1 million Galleons in pounds?"

"It comes out be be roughly 5 million pounds at the current conversion rates. We've added this your bank account already, attached to a note that says inheritance from Lily's sister. This will keep you from being suspected as bank robbers and other such crimminals. Please enjoy. You will find your bequeath's at your house. We here at Gringotts, apologize for your loss and offer all parties our condolences."

Harry and Rose went home with the Dursley's, and were raised as they should've been. Sirius came by every other day, and taught them about the magical world, while their Uncle instilled the values of Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Honor, Integrity, Selfless Service, and Personal Courage in them. They grew up seeing the world on Vernon's various Deployments and duty stations. Eventually, things changed for them when Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived.

 **July 31** **st** **, 1991**

Harry opened the letter at the family table.

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1_ _st_ _, and we await your owl by no later than August 31_ _st_ _._

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?"

"Yes I suppose so. I will have your Godfather take you. I'm rather busy getting prepared for my deployment." Vernon said. A veteran of nearly 20 years, Vernon had become an officer and now held the rank of Major. With a nod, the three pre-teens quickly ran to go play. Vernon Dursley looked at the pictures that decorated their house. He'd bought it to provide stability to his wife when she was home with three babies. It was the only thing they'd used the money the Potter's had gifted to them. It currently sat in a Trust, gathering interest. It was actually worth nearly seven million now, if Vernon was right.

Dudley Vernon Dursley had grown to be a strapping young lad, just like his Cousin. Both boys were fitness nuts, and were the best of friends. They were often in trouble at school for defending those weaker than them. It was because of them that the public school they went to had no bullies. Vernon had refused to punish them for fighting when the whole reason they were fighting was to defend those weaker. Rose had grown into an exceptionally beautiful girl, who looked like her mother, except she had her father's eyes. She was the perfect example of pureblood princess, but she also had a great understanding of the Mundane World. With a sigh, he realized that he was starting to get a bit old. Perhaps he should retire. But then he thought of his men, and he knew that he couldn't. Not yet anyways. He'd promised his best mate after all.

"What are you thinking about luv?" His wife asked.

"John."

"I know you miss him. But it's been six years since he died, can't you let him go?"

"I was mor thinking of the promise that I made him." They nodded. Together they sat in silence as they watched the kids play. "When do you leave again?"

"The fifth of September."

"How long?"

"Probably a year. Maybe more." She nodded. She wished he would retire but he was to dedicated to do that. He, like his Son and Nephew, was a Soldier.

()()()()

Harry was eager. For years, ever since Uncle Sirius told him about the magical world, he'd been told very little about the fact that he was famous. He had a love for history, one that Sirius had told him not very many shared. Sirius himself didn't know much about the history of the Magical World. Outside of the Black family that is. So when they left Gringotts, with a promise to come back later to overlook the Potter Finances more in depth than what they had, Harry practically dragged Sirius to the Bookstore and immediately to the history section. There he got _Magical History The Complete Volume: From the early days of the Roman Presence in Britain to 1990 AD, A history of Magical Combat and the Armies who did so, The History of the Ancient and Noble Houses, A history of Magical Inventions._ He also got one of the few books on Technomancy. Then he got the school books. The rest of shopping went by quickly and soon he found himself in Olivanders wand shop. Soon he walked out with his new wand, Holly, 13 inches with the tail of a phoenix. Brother to Voldemort's wand. He was then led back to the bank. Inside he met his account manager.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming back to see me. We have many things to discuss. First however, we ask that you take an inheritance test. To do so, simply provide us with three drops of your blood. Harry did so and was soon handed a parchment that said:

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Son of Lord James Charles Potter II (deceased)**

 **Son of Lady Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)**

 **Heir to the Houses of:**

 **Potter (Heir Apparent)**

 **Peverell (Heir Apparent)**

 **Gryffindor/Ravenclaw (Heir Apparent)**

 **Black (Heir Presumptive**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Parseltounge**

 **Defensive Magic**

 **Offensive Magic**

 **Combat Mage**

 **Parselmagic**

 **Dark Arts**

 **Occlumency**

 **Legilmency**

"Well, you certainly don't do anything half way Mr. Potter. I will have the relevant files sent for immediately. In the meantime, do you have any questions?"

"I thought I couldn't take up my Lordship until my 15th birthday?"

"You're right, however, you can take up the Head of house position. This gives you the ability of basically all of the Lordship, except you cannot take your seat on the Wizengamot, nor, in the case of Hogwarts, make changes regarding it, until you take up your Lordship. At least not major changes, you do however have a say in anything that regards to major changes until your fifteenth birthday. At that point, you have all the power you need." A goblin entered carrying multiple files and handed them to Sharktooth. Sharktooth took them, pulled a piece of parchment out and handed it to Harry.

 **Potter Family Assets:**

 **562 Million Galleons in Liquid Wealth**

 **290 Million Galleons in Family Jewels and other such items.**

 **Potter Castle- Lancaster (2.5 Million Galleons)**

 **Potter Villa-France (143,000 Galleons)**

 **Potter Lodge- Greece (123,000 Galleons)**

 **Peverell Family Assets:**

 **834 Million Galleons in Liquid Wealth**

 **639 Million Galleons in Family Jewels and other such Items**

 **Peverell Manor-1.5 Million Galleons Wales**

 **Gryffindor Family Assets:**

 **1.2 Billion Galleons in Liquid Wealth**

 **956 Million Galleons in Family Jewels and other Items**

 **Gryffindor Castle-Scotland 530 Million Galleons**

 **Business Investments**

 **Holy Head Harpies-75%**

 **Nimbus Broom Company-70%**

 **Quality Quidditch Suplies-65%**

 **Flourish and Blotts-60%**

 **Ollivanders-55%**

 **Hogwarts-50%**

 **Dailey Prophet-45%**

 **Honeydukes-40%**

 **Three Broomsticks-35%**

 **Zonko's-30%**

 **Leaky Cauldron-25%**

"Congratulations Lord Potter, you are the Richest Wizard alive." Harry just stared in shock at the figures. "Will there be anything else?"

"I need to create a will. I don't want the Ministry, the corrupt body that it is, to get their hands on this wealth if something should happen to me." A couple of hours later, Harry walked out of Gringotts and did all of his school shopping except for his wand. He was quick to go to Olivanders where he was fitted with a Holy Wand with the core of a phoenix. Even Ollivander, as powerful as he was, could not know that Harry would be the first wizard to outgrow the need for a staff in almost a thousand years.

This is of course, just the prologue. I'm posting 5 other Prologues. For at least 2-4 weeks I will leave a poll open on which one I should continue. The story with the most votes will be finished first, and the one with the least votes last. So please Vote.


	2. poll results

Hello my loyal readers, on the 8th I posted multiple stories, and asked you, their reader's to decide which ones should be continued first. I'm proud to say that these results have come in and you have chosen. This poll has the highest results I've ever had, and these stories led to the most number of PM's. Just spectacularly.

In 6th place, with a total of 0 votes and 0%, _Harry Potter and the Life of the Protector_

In 4th Place, with a total of one vote, and 1% of the 78 votes, a two way tie between _The Military Academy_ and _the King has returned._

In 3rd Place, with a total of 2 votes, and 2% of the 78 votes, _Changed Destinies_

In 2nd Place, with a total of 3 votes, and 3% of the 78 votes, _A soldier's life_

In 1st place, with an overwhelming majority of 71 votes, and 91% of the votes, _Harry Potter and the First._

A secondary poll will be placed after the completion of _Changed Destinies_ to see which of the 4th Place results will be finished first. Expect an update on _Harry Potter and the First_ sometime in the next month. I want to have at least two chapters completed before I post the 1st chapter. That way I can begin regular updates.


End file.
